


Don't Cry

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [77]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dark, Death Threats, Demon Dean Winchester, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Knifeplay, Lullabies, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean threatens to hurt Sam if Castiel cries. Castiel starts to sob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Abuse (both physical and emotional), non-con, and death threats.

“Don’t cry, Cas,” Dean warns. He presses his knife into Sam’s skin, just about the artery where any misstep could be fatal. Sam’s breath hitches and he chuckles. “You know what happens if you do.”

 

Castiel nods and continues to struggle against the pain of taking the thirteen-inch long dildo with the three-inch diameter dry. He wills himself not to shed the tears gathering in his eyes, not to break down and sob and beg for Dean to take it out.

 

“You know that if you cry, I’m gonna carve up Sammy and drain him until he’s one drop shy of dry. I’m gonna slice into him and make you listen to his screams and then I’m gonna break his wrists and his ankles and his knees until he’s begging me to kill him and then I’m gonna be merciful and grant his prayers and then you’ll be all alone.”

 

Cas starts to weep and Dean takes a step back and hurls his knife towards Sam. They both scream as the knife embeds itself in the wood two millimeters from Sam’s face. A tiny scratch on Sam’s face wells up with blood and Sam starts to cry.

 

“Pathetic,” Dean spits as he stalks away.

 

Castiel rises with a whimper and tears the dildo, now slick with lube, from his ruined hole. He limps over to Sam and unties him, pressing little kisses across his skin as he goes. “I’m sorry,” he breathes. “I’m so, so, so sorry. I couldn’t... Couldn’t think of losing you without...” He sinks to his knees to undo the last of the knots, then falls over and starts to cry harder. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Sam picks him up and he whimpers. “It’s okay, Cas,” Sam soothes him. “’s okay. Just stop crying.”

 

Castiel struggles to obey, but can’t quite manage it. He starts to cry harder.

 

Sam hugs him tighter. “Sorry, Cas. Cry all you want to, okay? Let it all out. Shh, you’re safe with me.” He kisses Castiel’s forehead and tries to calm the former angel down, but Cas just keeps sobbing.

 

“I’m sorry... I’m weak... M-Master said he’d k-kill you and I c-cried anyway. Worthless,” he mumbles.

 

Sam carries him out of the room and to their bedroom, soothing him with tiny kisses and hushed whispers. “You’re not weak, love. It’s okay, Cas; you were scared, and I’m right here, so it doesn’t matter.”

 

Cas whimpers as Sam puts him on the bed. He tries to pull Sam back towards him when Sam pulls away. “S-stay, please. Please don’t leave me, Sam, please, I don’t wanna be alone!” He curls into a little ball and whines when Sam covers him.

 

“I’m only gonna be gone a few minutes. I have to get something to make you feel better, okay? You’re bleeding, Cas. I know that’s gotta hurt. One minute there, one minute to get the medicine, one minute back. Can you wait two extra minutes for me to take care of my cut or do you want me to wait?” He isn’t sure that Cas _can_ wait, but he doesn’t know how long Dean’s foul mood will last and he really doesn’t want to get an infection.

 

Cas nods.

 

“I’ll hurry,” he promises.

 

Four minutes later, he returns with the ointment.

 

“S-Sam,” Castiel whimpers. “You were g-gone f-forever.”

 

Sam smiles sadly. “I was only gone a few minutes, baby.” He pets Castiel’s hair for a while. “I’m going to move the blanket now, okay? I want you to spread your legs for me so I can make it stop hurting. It’s gonna sting a little. Are you ready?” Cas nods as he removes the blankets. The former angel spreads his legs obediently and lets him apply the ointment. “You sleepy, Cas?” He asks when he’s done.

 

Cas nods.

 

Sam lies down next to him. “How about I sing you a lullaby, Cas? That way you can go to sleep and you’ll feel better when you wake up.”

 

“Sing the horsey one,” Cas demands.

 

Sam wraps his arms around Cas and starts to sing. “Hush-a-bye; don’t you cry. Go to sleep little baby. When you wake, you shall have all the pretty little horses; blacks and bays, dapples and grays...”


End file.
